


Firsts

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: The try wasn't the only first Gion had that day.For Day 1: First kiss





	Firsts

The excitement that washed over the team was overwhelming. How could it not be? Gion had just scored his first try. Everyone was cheering for him as he began to tear up, in disbelief that he had finally done it. It was everything he had expected: exhilarating, pride inducing, relieving. He felt like a true member of the team, able to hold his own with all the amazing athletes around him.

“Gion-kun! Congratulations! Nice try!” Iwashimizu cheered, clapping the boy on the shoulder. 

Maybe it was the high of scoring that made Gion do it. Perhaps it was the surge of confidence and the feeling of invincibility that made him grab Iwashimizu’s jersey and pull him down to his level. It could have been the way Gion’s heart was pumping erratically after hearing Iwashimizu’s excitement, after seeing his pride, that caused him to press his lips to the lock’s and kiss his breath away. The field grew quiet in that moment. Gion wasn’t sure if it was because everyone had actually shut up or because his mind shut them out, only focused on Iwashimizu’s soft lips and the way he tasted like sweat and a hint of vanilla from his chapstick. 

The kiss pleasantly surprised Iwashimizu. It was a bit clumsy, but warm and exciting, just like Gion himself. Something wonderful bloomed in his chest as Gion pulled away, his fingertips brushing across his lips. There was a faint tingle there, as if Gion were still kissing him. 

“Gion-kun…” Iwashimizu gasped. 

Gion looked at the ground. “Shit, sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I mean, I’m usually not, but -” 

Iwashimizu smiled gently, chuckling. “Gion-kun, let’s do that again later. We have a match to finish.” 

A confident smile spread across Gion’s face at the words. They had a match to win!


End file.
